Everyday Life
by AngstRidenVampireKitten
Summary: Was challenged to do meme. So enjoy my Soul/Maka-ness nya


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (SoulxMaka)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Okay lets do this shall we Nya

**Fences-Paramore**

Soul sat in the black room, staring at the small demon in disdain. Could he really become stronger by insanity. Could he really do such a thing...what would Maka think.

The demon grinned "why don't you ask her."

"wha.." the demon motioned behind him and there was Maka. "Maka" he whispered as he stood and walked calmly towards her. She just smiled at him as he drew near.

"Dance with me" she asked holding her hand out for him. He clasped it while placing the other on her slim waist. The demon grinned placing a record on the gramophone. The music played and he lead her in a slow dance.

Maka stared up at him coyly the smile never leaving her lips. This didn't feel right something was wrong. Soul watched her suspiciously as they danced in silence. When the dance was done he realized what was wrong. "your not maka" He backed away but her arms wrapped around him tightly. Her grin widened, it appeared it would break her face in half.

It was then that Soul woke up covered in a light sheen of sweat. He sighed in relief, and chuckled "she didn't step on my foot once."

**I Stand Alone-Godsmac**k

The demon was furious, they had broken out of his wonderful insanity. Soul grinned down at the monster. "I don't need you to be stronger, I don't need anyone."

The demon seethed. "is that so..not even your little miester." Soul's smile turned menacing "Is that a threat."

The demon grinned up at Soul " You hide behind her, you think your so cool. What will you do when she loses interest in you. The little shinigami has eyes for her. Will you let her slip cause you are to weak. Because you need no one."

Soul grabbed the little demon by the neck "I need No One, Maka is not anyone, she's my miester, my partner. She is MINE"

Soul dropped him and walked out calmly "see that you remember that"

(didn't rly make it work ;)

**Pretty Girl-Sugarcult**

Maka sat on the couch with Soul, thinking over what had happened in the fight with Blair. She could have cried then and there at Soul's so called betrayal. She had been so afraid that something like that would have happened.

But it hadn't happened, it had been a trick. Yet that doesn't mean it hadn't hurt her feelings. She knew she wasn't gorgeous like Blair. But she could be content at the fact that at least Soul would always stay by her side.

Buuuut just to make sure. "Maaakaaa...CHOP" the book slammed against the weapons head

"Oi that hurt What the hell was that for" Soul exclaimed rubbing the bump

"Hn..never pull a stunt like that again" she said before walking out

"...Stunt?" Soul whispered confused, never knowing she was talking about the blair fight...5 weeks ago.

**Straight to Video-Mindless Self Indulgence**

It was Maka's 21st Birthday and Death the Kidd had suggested they celebrate at local night club

Soul hated parties, but went for Maka's sake. But you'd wouldn't hear him say it. Black Star danced stupidly with an embarrassed Tsubaki. While Kidd tried to make his drink perfectly symmetrical as Liz and Patty Danced together.

Soul watched Maka from the corner of his eye she had grown over the years. He smirked to himself, she definitely grew in a certain area 'guess I can't call her tiny tits anymore.'

Maka played with her drink making the liquid swirl, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Soul. "Still want that dance." She jumped up and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him to the dance floor.

(wasn't able to finish cause song ended ;)

**Not one of Us-Lion King**

Soul sat on the swing in the playground watching as the other children played with their friends and parents. He didn't have either, His parents were gone,the kids scared away by his looks.

'We'll I don't need any of them not a one' he thought to himself shoving his hands into his pockets. His red eyes stared up at the smiling moon. What was it with that thing always grinning, he glared at it. What did it have to be so Happy about.

Movement beside him caught his attention. It was a girl, she was sitting on the swing next to him. She huffed as she tried to make it move.

He watched her with mild amusement when her gaze landed on him. His heart began to pound was she going to scream aswell. He waited in silence.

"Can you push me please" she asked and he stared at her in wonder

He got off his swing and gave her a push and her laughter filled his ears. He liked it so he repeated the action.

They continued like this until her father came.

"Daddy" she exclaimed she jumped off and landed perfectly. "Thank you, I'm Maka and I hope to see you soon Shiro-Chan" She called before running off to her father.

**Mirror-Barlow Girl**

Maka stared into her reflection and hated what she saw. Why couldn't she be prettier, why couldn't she at least be more curvy, like Blair. She stared and stared as if her reflection could give her all the answers.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped lazy around her middle. In the mirror she saw the face of her long time partner.

"Soul?" she whispered

He kissed her shoulder "your beautiful Maka" he smiled

She looked at her reflection then back at Soul and sighed.

"In the eyes of the beholder"

She turned in his arms and kissed his cheek and left the room. Soul looked at her reflection staring back at him and grinned. The reflection pouted and disappeared never to darken Maka's conscious again.

**Vacation-Vitamin C**

Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kidd, Liz, and Patty all waited for the bell to ring. As soon as it did Summer vacation would officially start.

They sat at the edges of their seats waiting,waiting,waitning. When Finally

"Riiiiiiiiiing"

"YA HOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Blackstar screamed in excitement "Girls and bikini's here I come"

Tsubaki sweat dropped alongside Soul and Maka.

"Maaaakkaaaa CHOP" and Black star was sporting a giant bump.

They headed to the beach the next day For fun and sun. Thing was that Soul, Wasn't having that much fun. He was having this feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not really Anger and not resentment more of...he couldn't find the name of it. But as he watched to boys hound around Maka, the feeling grew stronger.

He Growled low in his throat, even that mini Shinigami Bastard took notice. Marveling over her bathing suits perfect symmetry.

"All because she finally grew tits doesn't make her that hot" he grumbled.

**World of Yugioh-Music to Duel By**

Soul and Maka had traveled all the way to Egypt for their next Extracurricular activity.

Maka held on for dear life as Soul jumped his motorcycle over another sand dune. "Soul could you possibly SLOW DOWN" he just grinned and rode on.

When they entered the village Maka needed to take a small detour..to the Nearest trash Can.

So AFTER Maka puked her guts out they went off to search for the bad guys...wait she's still puking...okay...is..is she done yet ...Good .

"I hate you Soul." Maka whimpered He just rolled his eye's.

Yami stared at the strange new people.

(song end XD)

**You Decide-FireFlight**

"MAKA" Soul yelled as she was sucked into the Clown. He pounded against the barrier trying to break it. "MAKA.MAKA..maka..can here me..Maka" he felt so useless as he pounded with all his might. He couldn't protect her this time. He had failed his miester, his partner, the only person to ever notice him for him.

"NO" he yelled. He wouldn't lose her not again Not ever.

"maka can you feel me..feel my soul wavelength" he whispered as he pushed his Soul's energy through the barrier to maka. He could feel her.

Maka felt so cold in the darkness. Something was wrong, missing as it were.

She heard a voice she knew this voice, Loved it's husky tone.

"Soul" she called in the darkness

"Can you feel me" the voice called

She felt warmth as light surrounded her, blinding her.

When the light faded into a dull flame she opened her eyes to see Soul.

He smiled as he walked towards her, and embraced her.

" I love you Maka"

"Soul...I don't know what to do"

"Fight"

**Phantom of the Opera-Nightwish**

Shibusen was going to the Opera house to see the Phantom of the Opera.

Maka was Excited, Soul...not so much.

As they watched it Soul took this time to watch Maka. Her face entranced by the production, as the Phantom took Christine to his so called "point of no return."

She was adorable, her face in awe of what the people called music.

"Oh Soul isn't it beautiful" Maka sighed

"Yeah...Beautiful" Soul grinned and placed his hand over hers, entwining their fingers

(yeah couldn't come up with much...but had a funny thought of Kidd being a funny phantom)

THE END


End file.
